Four-wheel drive vehicles provide improved traction on roads such as those covered in snow, ice, and mud. Four-wheel drive vehicles may be provided with an axle shift mechanism to selectively disconnect a secondary driving axle in order to provide a two-wheel drive mode when using four-wheel drive mode is not beneficial. However, some components of a front differential may still rotate when the vehicle is in two-wheel drive, which may result in scoring and losses due to the rotating gears and axle shafts connected thereto.